pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Furret
|} Furret (Japanese: オオタチ Ootachi) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 15. Biology Furret is a tan creature that bears a strong resemblance to a ferret. Its most notable feature is its long skinny body, which is used for slipping through the small entrances to its nest and squirm through small spaces to escape foes. It has two brown lines on each cheek and cream-tipped ears. It has four medium-sized brown rings from its tail to the middle of its torso and smaller brown rings on each of its forepaws. However, its hind paws are cream-colored. All of its paws have pink paw pads. Furret is capable of standing on its hind legs, but prefers to move on all fours. Despite its short limbs, Furret is very quick and agile. It tends to burrow deep in the ground of meadows and other . In the anime Major appearances A Furret appeared in the fourth Pokémon movie Celebi: Voice of the Forest, who led Ash and his friends with the injured to the Lake of Life. Multiple of them also lived in the forest. Ash's Pikachu battled a strong Furret owned by Salvador in 's first battle of the Silver Conference in A Claim to Flame!. Minor appearances Furret first appeared in Pikachu & Pichu. A Furret was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. Furret made its main series debut in EP250 where it was one of the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path. Furret made its English dub debut in Fangs for Nothin', where it was among the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land. Several of them appeared in the same location in the following episode. A Furret was seen training alongside its Trainer in You're a Star, Larvitar!. A Furret in the forest, along with another injured Furret under the care of , appeared in A Bite to Remember. A woman named Julie owns a Furret that was seen in Game Winning Assist!. A Furret appeared in Top-Down Training!. A group of Furret, , , , and helped Jack Walker when he was a young boy in a blizzard as seen in a flashback in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of Sea. Multiple Furret made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Another Furret appeared in Challenging a Towering Figure!. A Furret appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Furret appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. A Furret also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. Furret has made cameo appearances in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, Lumiose City Pursuit!, Clemont's Got a Secret!, A Jolting Switcheroo!, A PokéVision of Things to Come!, A Battle by Any Other Name!, The Bonds of Evolution!, Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!, and Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. A Furret appeared in A Showcase Debut!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase. It reappeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!, Party Dancecapades!, and Master Class is in Session!. A Furret appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. A Trainer's Furret appeared in A League of His Own!. A Trainer's Furret appeared in Forming a More Perfect Union!. A Furret appeared during a flashback in SS036. In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Furret appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga A few Trainers who own Furret have been seen in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Otherwise, it has not made a very significant impact in the series. Years later, multiple Furret which belong to were battling with the Elite Trio. In The Last Battle XIII a Furrent was one of the many Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Furret evolved from a Sentret in Demanding Tests at the Pokémon School!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} and }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} }} (Swarm)}} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Storage 14, Endless Level 26, Forever Level 11, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Granite Zone, Flower Zone, Meeting Place }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Canal Ruins}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Challenger's Ground (post-ending)}} |area=Jungle Area: Serperior Jungle}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 4}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 339}} |area=Gold Plateau: Verdant Grove (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Secluded Volcanic Chasm (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} By TM/HM By |Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25||'}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5||'}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20||'}} |Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10|*}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |} Evolution |no2=162 |name2=Furret |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia Origin Furret appears to be based on a . Name origin Furret is a combination of ''fur and . It is more similar in body to a ferret than . Ootachi is a combination of 大 ō'' (big) and 鼬 ''itachi (weasel), and it may also include 尾 o'' (tail) and 立つ ''tatsu (stand), just like Sentret's Japanese name, Otachi. In other languages and or |fr=Fouinar|frmeaning=From }}; although the meaning implied by the corruption seems to be snoop |es=Furret|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wiesenior|demeaning=From , ( ), and Senior |it=Furret|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=다꼬리 Dakkori|komeaning=Derived from and |zh_yue=大尾立 Daaihméihlahp|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Big tail stand" |zh_cmn=大尾立 Dàwĕilì|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Big tail stand" |hi=फारेट Furret|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Фуррет Furret|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Wiesenior fr:Fouinar it:Furret ja:オオタチ pl:Furret zh:大尾立